parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 9.
Here is part nine of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Grandpa Lou: (having finished his work) There! My work is now done. *Baron Dante: Sire! I have found the solution to the problem with your daughter. *Plucky Duck: Yes, I agree with Baron Dante. *Grandpa Lou: Really? *Baron Dante: If the Princess has not chosen the husband by the appointed time, then maybe you can choose for her. *Grandpa Lou: You know Emily hates all that. How can I choose someone that she hates? *Baron Dante: Interesting. The Royal Master is me that she can choose. *Grandpa Lou: But I thought that the law said that only a prince could marry a Princess. I'm quite sure. *Baron Dante: The desperate times call for desperate measures, my friend. *Grandpa Lou: (hypnotised) Yes, your Majesty. *Baron Dante: You shall offer the Princess to marry me. *Grandpa Lou: (still hypnotised) I will do your bidding. (unhypnotised) What's that music? Oh my. Someone's coming! You'd better come and see this. (he, Baron, and Plucky run to the window to see what's going on. Outside, comes a gang of character march their way down the street toward the palace. Emily pops her head out of the window to see who is coming. Walking down the street is Thomas, now dressed as Jiminy Cricket, toward the palace with a whole following him) *Chorus: Noooooowwww, Make waaaay for Prince Aliiiiii, Say hey! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy? Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwaa, Genuflect, show some respect, Down on one kneee! (get on one knee), Now, try your best to stay calm, Brush up your sunday salaam, Then come and meet his spectacular corterieeeeee, (don't wait come seee). Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa, Heard your princess was a sight lovely to seeee (a sight to see), And that, good people, is whyyy, he got dolled up and dropped by, With sixty elephants, llamas galore, With his bears and lions, A brass band and more, With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, His birds that warble on key, Make waaaaay for priiince Aliiiiiii! (Make way for prince Aliiiiii) *Grandpa Lou: Splendid! Absolutely marvellous! Who are you?! *Thomas: (clears his throat) Hello and good day, your Majesty. Thanks for cheering me on and arriving at the place. I am Prince Thomas. And I've come to seek your daughter that I want to marry. *Grandpa Lou: Of course, Prince Thomas! I'm really delighted to see you! This is my Royal Master, Baron Dante. *Baron Dante: Exactly. I wonder who you actually are. *Thomas: My name is Prince Thomas. *Baron Dante: Yeah, whatever. *Grandpa Lou: This is quite a remarkable device. Shall I ride on Orville? *Thomas: Yes, with pleasure. *Orville: Okay, here we go. Squalada! We're off! (flies around) Whee! This is fun! *Baron Dante: And where are you from? *Thomas: Good, just as I said, I said I have come from a far away place. *Plucky Duck: Now that looks like fun. (grabs onto Orville's tail feathers and tries to hop on and bumps into a wall until Wilbur comes to a halt when he passes Pikachu eating some acorns) *Grandpa Lou: That was fun. Let me do that again. And if you are very lucky, maybe you won't even marry Emily after all. *Baron Dante: And if you're an excellent judge of character, then it's my pleasure, pal. *Grandpa Lou: Emily will be thrilled to love this one *Thomas: And I'm pretty sure I'll like Emily. (chuckles) I'm Prince Thomas of The Island of Sodor. Emily will be pleased to see me. *Emily: Oh my. It's a Prince. How sweet. I like your clothes. *Baron Dante: I think it's time to give those two engines a warm lesson. (chuckles evilly) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof